Costume Collecting Guide
Costumes are one of Royal Chaos featured functions, it allows you to change your character’s appearance and get huge attribute bonus by equipping personalized costumes. There are various ways to get a costume, and the easiest is to simply buy it in the costume shop with ingots. However, there are also many methods to get them for free, and today we are going to introduce them to you, now let’s take a look! There are two major methods to get costumes without costing ingots: the Costume Workshop and the Date Event. 'Costume Workshop' Once you have collected a Costume Design and all the necessary materials, you will be able to craft a costume in the workshop. You can get Costumes designs in costume quests and Pageant Event. 'Costume Quests' Completed all the necessary conditions of a costume quest, then participate in the costume event and you will get the design as your reward. Costumes generated from costume quests are categorized as the Ingenuity Genre, you can check the catalogue for uncompleted costume sets. Currently, there are 11 sets of costumes available in the Costume Quests: 'Costume Sets' 'Scarlet Ink' 'Nightglow' 'Osmanthus' 'Bloom' 'Elegant Lotus' 'Dim Mind' 'Golden Carp' 'Endless Fireworks' 'Zongzi Night' 'Princess Peach' 'The Pageant Event' You will be granted with fabulous rewards, including Equipment Packs, Costume Designs, and Costume Dye Packs, from the Mass Election stage and the Final stage of the Pageant Event. Players ranking from No. 21 to No. 500 in the Mass Election will be rewarded with Grade 4 Design Pack, which gives you Hair Designs or Costume Designs for one of the following set: Childishness, Damask, Snowdance and Red Leaf. If you have possessed all the Designs above, Costume Dye Pack will be given as a substitution. 'Costume Sets' 'Childishness' 'Damask' 'Snowdance' 'Red Leaf' Players ranking among Top 20 in the Mass Election will be rewarded with Grade 5 Design Pack, which gives you Hair Designs or Costume Designs for one of the following set: Luna Legend, Black & While, Snowdance, and Aroma Trace. If you possess all the Designs above, Costume Dye Pack will be given as a substitution. 'Luna Legend' 'Black & While' 'Aroma Trace' The First Place in Finale of Fashion Show will be given a Peacock Design Pack as the prize, and you can get Costume Designs or Hair Designs of the Peacock Costume from it. 'Peacock' The Pageant Event is time-limited, so remember to catch for this opportunity to win these beautiful and cute Costume Designs! You can click the following link for more details: http://rc.wishgamer.com/en/guide/20180725/5102c31eeb1f982bc0e.html Compared to costume designs, the materials for costume crafting are more accessible. You can get them from Favorability rewards and Travel Instances rewards. Of course, you can also buy them with ingots. 'The Date Event' Crafting costumes is a continuous process of gathering and collecting. Accumulating enough materials will cost you a bit of time, so if you are tired of the collecting, there is a second choice for you to get the free costumes - the Date Event. The first place in the Date Event will be rewarded with a set of Pajama costume as the prize. You will get the reward immediately once you win. Here is a guide for the Date Event: http://rc.wishgamer.com/en/guide/20180724/505ea13f91bf3c48159.html 'Pajama Costume' Today's guide ends here. Now you can go and start collecting your costumes with this guide. We hope you Good Luck & Have Fun! Category:Guides&Walkthroughs